King of Asgard and Husband of Rose
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Sequel to Queen of Asgard and Wife of Loki. Loki and Rose Stark knew they wanted to have a baby, but not so soon. When Rose accidently becomes pregnant she and Loki expect her to have a normal pregnancy. Instead she is forced to pick between her life or the baby's. Loki/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wasn't planning on doing a sequel, but I couldn't help myself. It wont be long though, I think about only 7-10 chapters max. It's mostly fluff with some angst, but not too much. I hope you like it : )**

**This takes place two years after the epilogue in Queen of Asgard and Wife of Loki. Review please!**

* * *

Chapter One

"It's such a beautiful morning."

"Loki, it's raining."

Loki smirked at his twenty four year old wife, Rose Stark. He had been married to her for three years now even though Rose and Loki had been separated when Loki had send Rose back to earth because he though it would be best for her.

Rose had returned to Asgard with Thor much to his disbelief. She had left her home, her job, her own father Tony Stark just so that she could be with him.

He pushed some dark hair from her big green eyes. "It's still beautiful."

"Could that be because I'm lying naked on top of you?" she said mischievously even though they were both covered by a thick, red blanket.

Loki closed his eyes and mumbled. "Perhaps."

Upon Thor's return Loki and Thor had decided to share the throne and they were doing a pretty good job except for the constant bickering, but Rose remained the only queen since Thor wasn't married and Frigga decided to step down to let her sons and daughter in law rule.

"Come on," she gently nudged him in the arm. "We should get up. It's late."

"You're a Queen, you can stay in bed as long as you want too." he mumbled, closing his eyes again. He was obviously falling asleep.

"Let's not be lazy." she said as she stood up and used a robe to cover herself. "I'm going to take a bath and you better be up before I come back, Loki."

Loki nodded as Rose closed the door. They both needed to get ready for a brand new day.

* * *

"When are you going to have children?" Former queen Frigga said innocently that morning at breakfast once Loki and Rose stepped inside the dining room for breakfast.

Rose had gotten used to Asgardian food, but she felt unusually queasy this morning. She started playing with her food to make it seem like she was eating something. She hadn't been feeling that well for the past few weeks, but she thought it was because of the change of season that she wasn't used too. Asgard was much colder than New York.

The questions caught Rose and Loki by surprise. "What do you mean?" Rose finally asked.

"I think it was a simple enough question." Frigga stated. "When are you going to have children? I've been waiting for a grandchild for nearly three years."

"Rose and I want babies." Loki assured his mother. "But neither me or Rose want babies now. We decided to wait a few more years."

"Why not?" Frigga scoffed as if they were being stupid. "Babies are wonderful and I'm sure they'll be sweet and kind just like you and Rose."

"I'm not sweet and kind," Loki scoffed a slight blush on his cheeks. "Maybe Rose is, but not me."

Rose laughed. "What do you mean by maybe?"

Loki shrugged. "Sometime you're far too stubborn for your own good." he pointed out

"Only sometimes." she insisted.

"Why don't you go bother Thor?" he accused his mother. "He is the main heir and then you will finally stop pressuring me and Rose."

Frigga looked disappointed by the mention of Thor. "He's still enchanted with that human girl. I though he long since forgotten about her, it seems he still attached. He went to visit her again."

"Jane?" Rose raised an eyebrow as she pushed her nearly full plate away. Yep, she couldn't eat this anymore it was making her feel sick. "Thor's girlfriend? You don't like her?"

"Mother hasn't even meet her." Loki pointed out as he stood up. "She's just upset because Thor still hasn't introduce her to her."

"He shouldn't even be involved with a human girl."

"Rose is human." he said amused

"Rose is different," she said. "I like Rose."

"Mother, I think you need to meet Jane first before you say you dislike her."

Frigga looked defeated. "I'd suggested her married Sif."

Loki scoffed at his mother's poor choice of a bride in his opinion. "I wouldn't married Sif."

"Of course you wouldn't." Rose said as she linked her arm with him. "Because then things would end up very badly for you."

* * *

"Rose, are you all right?"

Rose looked up from the list of merchandise that she had been looking over for the city's annual winter festival. She looked at her husband. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"You look a little pale and you didn't eat much." he frowned at her.

"I'm fine. I'm just busy, are you going to make your rounds around Asgard?"

"Yes," he scowled. "And I have to go with Sif, I hate when Thor leaves because then I have to go with Sif."

"She's nice."

"To you, she despises me." he kissed her softly. "I'll see you at dinner."

Rose nodded, but the smile disappeared as soon as he left. She was grateful for her training as a former agent, at least she could lie like a pro. She had been feeling worse since breakfast, but there was no time for her to be feeling sick right now. They had a lot to do especially with Thor away.

"Eira." she called out to her little maid and constant companion.

Eira nodded. "Yes, Lady Rose?"

"Can you tell someone to get me my horse? I need to go to town to see how the preparations are going." she stood up slowly to avoid the dizzy spells.

Eira nodded as she felt the room.

Rose wrapped herself up in a warm cloak, she opened the door trying to ignore the dizzy spells, but it was getting harder and she felt like throwing up. She tried to hold on to something, but before she could she passed out.

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, favorite and followed, you guys are great : ) There is a poll on my profile, can you please answer it? Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Two

". . .Rose. Rose. . .Rose. . ."

Rose's green eyes opened with a bang. She sat up quickly, her heart beating against her chest in a rapid motion. She clutched the pillows and blankets around her tightly. She looked around wildly as if she were being attacked.

"Rose, calm down." Frigga said as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she gently pushed her back on the bed.

Rose blinked once. "Frigga?" she looked around and saw her lady's maid Eira and Sif looking at Rose as if she were insane, it seemed that Sif hadn't left with Loki after all. They had removed her dress and she was wearing the silk robe she wore to bed. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Frigga's lips pulled into a thin frown. Even though she was old, the former queen was still beautiful and she always dressed elegantly with bright jewels. "Eira found you fainted in the middle of the room while she was getting your horse ready."

She closed her eyes slowly. Yes, she needed to go into town and get everything ready. "I must go, I need to get things ready-" Frigga pushed her back into the bed gently, but firmly.

"Rose, you just fainted," Sif raised an eyebrow. Sif was one of the few friends Rose had even after Freya, the Dark Witch had tried to pin Rose against her. "Don't tell me you don't find that the least bit worrying."

"I-I-" she couldn't think of an excuse.

Frigga ignored her. "Go get the doctor," she ordered Eira and she walked out of the room. "And tell him to hurry."

Rose frowned. "I'm fine, I don't need a doctor." Rose didn't really like doctors, especially with all the annoying questions that they had even though they were so simple. She had to do so many things for the kingdom and to get the festival ready this was not a good time to get sick with the common flu, that apparently she was the only that got it since she was the common human.

Sif left a few minutes later, much Frigga remained stubbornly by her side. Frigga seemed to Rose like the mother than she never had. She reminded her of Pepper Potts, her father Tony Stark's girlfriend. Strong, smart, but most positively stubborn.

"Here he is." Eira said quietly as she came back a few minutes later followed by the doctor, who turned out to be a tall man with pale gold hair that seemed older than other Asgardians and that Rose wondered must be older that Frigga. It still amazed her that Asgardians could live a long time, much longer than humans and still maintain their youth and beauty.

"Hello Lady Rose," the old man wheezed as he approached her bed. "I will make this quick I promise, I know you must be busy."

Frigga looked annoyed at his comment, but Rose was grateful at him. The shorter the visit the better. The doctor checked her heart, her throat, and her temperature but there seemed nothing wrong with her.

Confused, the doctor started touching parts of her body to see if there was something that was hurt or swollen that Rose hadn't noticed before. He stopped when his hands reached her stomach. He pressed his hand gently on the small bump that Rose hadn't noticed before.

She was usually dressed in the over decorated Asgardian gowns that usually concealed her stomach, but now in only a robe she could see the small bulge that was certainly not there before.

"Ah, I see what the problem must be." he said smiling now. "Lady Rose you're pregnant, quite far along it seems."

"Pregnant!" Frigga squealed.

"Pregnant?" Rose gaped.

Eira smiled. "Lady Rose is having a baby!"

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" the doctor pressed.

"Um." she recalculated. She hadn't her period in months now, but she had never been very regular and she had thought that she hadn't had them due to stress and how sick she had been feeling. She and Loki were sloppy when it came to birth control, but never in a million years had she thought she would get pregnant, neither of them wanted children yet! "About three months ago."

"Hmm." he nodded. "You might be about three months pregnant, maybe less or the baby may be quite small. You are going to have a new prince or princess in the summer, Lady Rose. Around late July or early August."

"Congratulations, Rose!" Frigga hugged her tightly. She noticed Rose sullen expression. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head forcing a smile. "I'm fine, I'm just very. . .surprise. I guess that's why I had been feeling so sick."

The doctor nodded. "I'll come give you a proper test tomorrow, but everything should be fine. The first Asgardian-human baby. You might want to write to your husband, Lady Rose."

"He'll be back in two days." she said tightly. "We can wait to tell him."

"Congratulations, Lady Rose." Even though Rose didn't feel like celebrating. "Please stay in bed for a day or two to avoid any fainting spells."

* * *

"This was Loki's. I had it made the day Odin brought him home and we decide to adopt him." Frigga sighed as she showed Rose the delicate yellow silk shirt for a baby boy. "Oh and this was Thor's. He was a chubbier baby than Loki was, he would outgrown his clothes every month it seems."

Rose nodded politely, but she couldn't concentrate. Loki was arriving that afternoon and she still had no idea how to tell him or how he would react. Would he be angry? Scared? Happy?

Neither him nor Rose expected to have children for another three or four years, but they were both to blame. They should have been more careful.

"What if the baby is a girl?" she asked as she folded the baby clothes and baby blankets.

"Then we'll have to order new clothes, but we wont find out until the baby is born." Frigga smiled happily. It was obvious that Frigga desperately wanted a grandchild and Rose was feeling guilty for not being more excited. "Princess of Asgard, the first in a long time."

"Please excuse," she said as she went to the bathroom. She closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't noticed until now but even her face looked different slightly rounder, but paler because of the morning sickness.

She stared at the little round bump that was barely visible in her dress. She touched it and she gulped, she couldn't believe that a baby would arrived in six months. That she was going to become a mother.

What if she was a bad mother?

She felt a sharp pain her throat as she suddenly started coughing. She pressed her mouth to her hand so it wasn't as obvious.

"Rose?" Frigga called. "Are you all light?"

"I'm fine." she called back, but she held in a gasp as she stared at her hand and at the white sink. It was covered in small traces of red liquid. Blood.

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, favorite, and followed! Thank you to everyone that answered the poll!_

Chapter Three

"Rose!" Loki barged into her room the next day. His green eyes looked wild and his pale cheeks looked unnaturally flushed. Rose was sitting at her desk looking over preparations for the festival that she now had to organize from inside.

Rose laughed at him. "Where the fire?"Loki blinked at her confused not understanding the Migardian reference. She corrected herself. "What's you hurry?"

"Is it true?" he finally asked her, calming himself. "Are you really pregnant?"

She stood up slowly. She could feel the heat rise up in her cheeks as she nodded full with nervousness. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he didn't sound angry with her, much to her surprise. He sounded frustrated and annoyed. "Did you know how worried I was when they send a messenger that told me that you actually fainted and then they found out you were pregnant?"

"I'm sorry." she said exasperated. "I didn't think it was such a big deal." Even though most people would considered being pregnant a pretty big deal.

Loki groaned. "Rose." It was just like Rose to take everything so light hearted.

"I didn't want to worry you." she said babbling as she looked over her notes. She still had a lot to get done. "You have everything you have to do and I'm busy planning the festival. I know it's hard for you to do all the work while Thor isn't here."

"Rose, those things aren't important." he said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her hand was much smaller than his. Even though he was trying to find the right words he couldn't get a clear thought. He was having a baby! "You are the most important thing in my life as well as our baby. The other things can wait."

He looked at the small bump hidden under her dress. "How have you've been feeling?"

"Fine." she lied quickly and she wanted to slap herself. She had learned as a SHIELD agent never to answer too quickly otherwise people would assumed you were lying.

Loki raised an eyebrow.

Rose avoided his glance. "I'm fine really. Besides fainting that one time I really am fine." It wasn't a complete lie at least. She hadn't fainted again or coughed up any blood since the two previous occasions.

_Everything is going to be fine_, she told herself. _Just a little cough with blood. Nothing to worry about. It probably wont happen again._

"Are you sure you're all right?" he pressed, not really believing her. Rose was a pretty damn good liar, but she was kind of jittery and jumpy today which made him unsure if she was lying.

"I'm fine, you worry too much." she stood up and kissed his softly on his cheek. "You don't have to worry so much about me."

"I'm not just worried about you." he insisted as he placed his hand on her small bump. "I'm worried about the baby as well."

* * *

"Brother, I have returned!" Thor exclaimed louder that he would have preferred. It irritated Loki that no matter how stressful and hard the job as king of Asgard was even when shared that Thor could still maintain his irritating cheerful demeanor.

Their relationship was still somehow strained, but they were closer than they had even been.

"How was the trip?" he asked.

"Joyful as always, I brought you some sweets." he said handing a box of cinnamon pop tarts to Loki.

Loki stared at the box. "Uh. . .thank you." He had never been fond of sweets and even after being reputedly told this Thor didn't listen. Loki always gave them to Rose anyway since she had a sweet tooth.

The smile finally disappeared from Thor's face. "You seem worried, brother. What's troubling you? Is something wrong with the kingdom?"

"No, everything is fine." he sighed as he avoided Thor's nervous glance. "It's my wife."

"Is Lady Rose sick?"

"No," he said finally looking at him, unsure of how Thor would react. "She's pregnant with my child."

Thor gave a booming laugh. "Why, that is wonderful news brother. Congratulations, when is your babe due?"

"Late summer." he mumbled not even paying attention.

"Is something else troubling you?" Thor asked noticing Loki's face. His expressions were never hard to read.

"It's just," Loki didn't really want to tell Thor this. "What if I'm not a good father?" There he said it.

Thor have his back a sharp pat. "Don't worry, brother you will learn. The baby will be proud of his father and don't forget that Lady Rose will be there as well."

Loki nodded though he wasn't so sure.

* * *

"No fainting spells?" Sif half heartily joked as Rose opened the door of her room.

Rose laughed. "No fainting spells. Thank you for coming Sif, I know that party planning isn't your thing."

"I'll do it only this once." Sif said talking about the winter festival. She knew that Rose only knew a few of Asgardian traditions. "Just tell me what you need."

Rose led Sif back to her desk and started explaining a few loose details when she felt a sharp tickle in her throat. _Oh, no not again._

She coughed and coughed and kept on coughing harder, shutting her eyes every time.

"Is that blood?" Sif screeched.

Rose's eyes widened. The papers and desk were conversed in small traces of blood. She wiped her mouth nervously. "I'm sorry, Sif-"

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing?" she snapped at her then saw the guilty expression on Rose's face. "This has happened before hasn't it?"

"Only once." there was no point in lying to Sif. "I think it may be tuberculosis. A disease in my world. It has spread faster than I had hope it would."

"Would it usually?"

"No. . .I don't think so, though I don't have much knowledge of it."

"Rose," Sif said slowly staring at Rose's pregnant belly. "Your child is half god or goddess, don't you think the reason that you're becoming so sick so quickly, it's because of the fast growth of the baby and it's origin? It could be weakening your immune system."

She shook her head. "That's impossible."

"It's a possibility." Sif said. "You don't know for sure. Don't you think we should tell Loki."

"No!" she said harshly, then force herself to stay calm. "I know what I'm doing Sif, just please be patient."

Sif didn't look convince. "Do you?"

"Yes." she said stubbornly. "Please promise me that you wont say anything to anybody."

Sif stayed quiet.

"Sif!"

"All right," she said. "I promise."

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Rose, how long as you going to keep Loki in the dark?" Sif hissed at Rose one morning after breakfast.

Rose gave a sharp nod and narrowed her eyes towards Eira who was leaving the room.

"Do you wanted everyone to know?" she asked impatiently, though she felt guilty. Sif had been a good friend and hadn't said a word to Loki, but she knew that it was killing her inside by not telling him what was really happening with Rose. "I will tell him, just not yet."

"When? When you're on your death bed? It's been two months, Rose," her dark eyes narrowed towards Rose's five month old belly that seemed bigger since the last time they had had the conversation. "Loki, has a right to now, he's your husband, the father of your baby. How long are you going to keep lying to him?"

Rose closed her eyes and nodded. "I'll tell him soon, just give me a little more time." she begged. "Please."

"Fine." she said after a while, clearly not happy of continuing to be involved in Rose's scheme. "One week, or I'll tell him."

She nodded. "Thank you Sif."

Sif didn't respond as she stormed out of the room, nearly bumping into Loki. He muttered a greeting, but she didn't respond.

"Well, Sif is in a fouler mood than usual." he pointed out as he sat next to her. He pressed a hand on her belly. Loki's green eyes became filled with confusion and wonder. He couldn't believe that his baby was actually there. He wondered if it would be a boy or a girl.

Rose wanted a girl and Loki wanted a boy.

"How much until him or her kicks?" he asked her.

"Maybe in a few more weeks." she said trying to keep the tiredness from her voice. "How is everything going?"

"Perfect." he said as he squeezed her hand touching her wedding ring. "The Winter Festival was wonderful, why do you keep worrying? You're going to make yourself sick."

Rose grimaced at the ironic statement. "Loki-"

Loki interrupted her by kissing her. Rose forgot what she was about to tell him, she could tell him later. She still had a week left, she wanted to enjoy the moment they both had been stressed out lately.

She suddenly started coughing and found out she couldn't. stop. She squeezed her eyes shut desperately wishing that she could stop coughing, but she couldn't.

She removed her hand from her mouth and her green eyes froze.

She felt Loki tense behind her as he looked at her hand. "Is that blood?"

Rose nodded numbly. "Has this happened before?"

Rose gulped before she said. "Yes."

Loki looked crestfallen. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his green eyes filled with hurt. "Why did I have to find out now?"

"I didn't want you to worry." she said pathetically.

"And you thought if I didn't know I wouldn't worry?" he snapped back at her and instantly regretted it when she saw the hurt look in Rose's eyes. "Do you know what is causing it?"

"No." she shook her head. "I think it may be tuberculosis, it's a disease-"

He stood up before she could finished. "Pack your stuff, Rose."

Rose looked up surprise. "Why?"

"Because we're going back to Mignard." and with that he closed the door of their room.

* * *

"Brother, are you all right?" Thor questioned as he saw Loki pacing around the room muttering under his breath. "What is the reason for your temper?"

"Rose!" he snapped. "She has been lying to me, she's been ill."

"Ill?" Thor frowned. "How ill?"

"I don't know." Loki said exasperated. "She keeps coughing up blood, she says it's a disease in her world. She tried to explain it to me, but I was so angry that I didn't listen."

Thor sat down next to him. "Do you think the babe is causing her to become so ill? We never had a migardian woman carry a half Asgardian baby."

Loki gave a frustrated sighed as he combed his dark hair with his fingers. "I don't know. I'm taking her back to Mignard, to SHIELD. Maybe that doctor, the one who turns green can see what's wrong with her."

His brother hesitated before offering a response. "What if you asked the Dark Witch for help?"

Loki's green eyes flew open. "Freya? Are you insane Thor, Freya will never help us without a price."

Loki hadn't originally killed the Dark Witch like he had told Rose he had done. Instead he had forced her to remove the spells on both Thor and Rose and then locked her up in a cave with guards.

Loki would rather die than ask for her help.

"Brother, don't be proud." Thor scolded. "Freya might know a way to save the life of your babe and your wife."

Loki stayed quiet. He would never asked Freya for help. He would no longer be her fool.

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I knew it would be a perfect fit," Pepper Potts stared back and admired her work. "You're just Tony's size."

"Yeah, about that why does he have to wear my suits?" Tony Stark pouted, a glass of whisky in his hand. "I don't think he realizes that they are from Paris."

"Tony," Pepper warned.

"What, it's true." Tony said defensively. Currently, Loki was stationed in Tony's room dressed uncomfortably in one of Tony's suit.

Rose looked both amused and sorry for Loki who was being eyed by everyone in her father's spacious room.

"I look better in them that you do, Stark," Loki smirked at him, enjoying the taunt. "Just admit it."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh, just shut up. Just be grateful I'm not kicking your ass, reindeer games and only because you're married to my daughter. Which reminds me Rose why the hell did you have to get pregnant from him?"

Rose shrugged. "It just happened." she teased back. She knew what her father was trying to do, Tony was trying to make a joke of the situation like he always did to avoid making everyone sad. Rose had to admit that it was distracting her a little.

Rose was wearing a maternity dress that Pepper had ordered for her to be delivered along with several clothes.

Rose had to admit that all her doubts about coming home had disappeared. She was glad to be home and it served as a distraction.

"You ok?" Loki mumbled in her ear.

Rose nodded. "I'm fine, you really look good in those suits, you should wear suits more often." she teased him.

Loki held in a groan. "Don't start Rose." But he was secretly glad that Rose was joking again, she seemed even healthier since she came back to her own planet. "Are you ready to see Dr. Banner?"

The smile fell from Rose's lips and instead it was replace with a stony look. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Breath, Rose," Bruce Banner instructed, his eyes never leaving the small gray and white screen in front of him that Rose had no idea what it depicted. "Ok, once more breath."

Rose closed her eyes. "Is everything ok with the baby?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, your baby's growth is going perfectly. Whatever the gender is, he or she is going to be a healthy baby."

Rose sighed in relief. At least that was out of the way. Now the only problem was her. "And me?"

Bruce's smile fell and he immediately looked uncomfortable, though he tried to mask it, but Rose was not an idiot. "Bruce, really I can handle it." she gripped her hands together. "Please tell me."

"Rose, I'm not going to lie to you." he said as he stared at the screen again. "From the data I can conclude that you're indeed sick from tuberculosis, but the disease is spreading through your body slower than it normally would."

"But that's not all, is it?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Rose. With each month of your pregnancy your baby is weakening your immune system and your disease is worsening. I'm afraid that by the time you give birth, it may be too far advance and you will-"

"-Die." she chocked out. "It's ok to say die, Bruce."Bruce looked crestfallen. "I don't mean that. There's still hope."

"Right," she scoffed bitterly. She was glad that she had asked Loki and Tony to wait outside. "Like one in a hundred chance of surviving, that's not enough Bruce."

Bruce eyed her stomach. "There is another way."

Rose covered her belly with her hands. "No, there isn't."

* * *

"So Rose is," Natasha Romanoff stared at the glass coffee table. "Just going to die?"

"Of course not," Tony scoffed. "We're going to find a way to save her, we have too." but even he sounded unconvinced.

Clint sighed. "SHIELD is checking all of their chemicals and old data reports to see if there is anything they can do. Bruce is there right now."

"Where's Loki?" Pepper asked squeezing Tony's hand for support, but it wasn't helping.

"He's with Rose," Tony said staring at his empty whisky glass.

* * *

"So what do you want to watch on TV?" Rose asked clicking though the channels at rapid speed not even paying attention to the channels. It was obvious that she was distracted.

Loki looked at the way that she was clicking the remote at rapid speed, each time adding more pressure. "Rose-"

"Oh, Judge Judy is on you'll like her, oh and there's Opera-"

"Rose-"

"Or we can watch a comedy, maybe you'll like two and a half men-"

"Rose," he said taking the remote away from her which cause Rose to glare at him. "Stop it, we'll going to find a way."

Rose smile fell and was replaced with a grimace. "Right, but when Loki when it's time for me to die? When I'm already dead? Face it there's no point, we both know that I'm a lost cause," the tears crowded her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Let's just leave it at that."

Loki hugged her tightly and she felt the tears fall. "There might be a way, Rose." he said wishing that he could say back those words.

"How?" she asked.

Loki took a deep breath. "We have to go ask someone that has been alive for a long time, who knows things about the living and the dead." he looked at Rose's puzzled face. "Freya, the dark witch."

* * *

Cold. Gray. Those were the only two words that Loki could use to describe the territory that he was in. He could hear the roaring of waterfalls a few miles away. He stepped carefully through the patted stones.

He finally reached the cave. He stepped inside, not at all worried that Freya might step outside. She was trapped there and would not be able to escape until Loki let her nor could she get out herself because her magic was weakened.

Freya gave him an impish smile. Freya was no longer the beauty she once was, the beauty she had used to seduce him. Her skin was pale and rough, her eyes looked dull, and her red hair was limp and dirty. "Well, well look who has come to visit."

"I'm in no mood for your jokes, Freya." he warned her. "I want to get things done with quickly."

She glared at him. "You don't order me to do anything," her fierce tone left her eyes to smirk at him instead. "Now what brings you here?"

"I need your help."

Freya raised an eyebrow. "It's little Rose isn't it? You finally got her pregnant, how is that turning out for you?"

Loki perked up. "What do you know about that?"

Freya ran her hand through one of the cave's stone walls. "I know plenty. The question is how much are you willing to pay?"

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What do you want?" Loki said after a minute. He didn't want to give anything to Freya, but he knew that Freya wouldn't give anything she knew for free. "Name your price."

Freya rolled her eyes. "I think it should be obvious, I want my freedom in return for helping your little Rose."

"Information first." he counted.

"Freedom."

"Information," he said firmly. "Or you can forget about any deal."

Freya paused for a moment. "Fine."

"Talk."

Freya pursed her lips slightly. "Little Rose isn't the first one to get pregnant by a god. There was another one, a thousand years ago. A god of wind impregnated a human village girl. She got sick like Rose."

He hesitated before asking. "Did she die?"

"Yes, and the baby eventually," Freya rolled her eyes as if it should have been obvious. "That's the thing about humans, Loki. They die like flies. Even if Rose does survive, how long could she possibly last seventy years? Eighty? In ninety years she'll turn to dust along with your baby. He or she will probably look like they are fifty when they died at a hundred but they will still be dead," she looked on amused at the shock expression of Loki's face. "Surprise? You shouldn't be. What did you expect, they're only human after all."

"There must be another way, Freya!" he demanded, desperately. "Something that you're not telling me. What is it?"

Freya sighed. "Oh, don't be a fool Loki it's pathetic. I am telling the truth. There are only two ways that you and Rose and your precious baby can live happily ever after. One I can turn you into a human along with the baby so it wont kill Rose or two," she arched an eyebrow. "I can transfer the power from a God onto Rose making her a goddess along with the baby that she's carrying."

A human or a God to give up their powers, that was their option? He stood up slowly and started exiting the room.

"Wait!" Freya demanded. "What about me?"

Loki smirked at her before he left. "You wait."

* * *

"What about this?" Natasha picked up a baby blanket filled with dancing vegetables. Natasha, Rose, and Pepper were currently at Babies R Us in downtown, shopping for baby clothes and things for the nursery back in Asgard.

"Are you crazy?" Pepper wrinkled her nose as she stuffed the baby blanket back on the shelf. "That thing is ugly. We're looking for cute and neutral Natasha."

Natasha rolled her green eyes. "So sue me, I don't know how to shop for a baby and there are hardly any neutral things here," she said pointing to the rows and rows of blue and pink baby stuff. "Can't you buy these things in Asgard?"

"Most of the woman make their baby clothes there," Rose said putting down the towels that had ducks printed on them. "And I can't sew."

"You're a queen," Pepper rolled her eyes in disbelief as she led them back to the checkout line to pay for their things. "You probably don't have to lift a fingernail."

"Very funny," she said as Rose finished paying for the items. "I do other things and Frigga has tried to teach me except I'm a very lousy student."

"Hey, Rose," Natasha said eyeing her stomach. "Do either you or Loki know what gender the baby is going to be?"

Rose paused for a moment. Bruce had offered to tell her before, but she had thought it would be best to keep it a secret. "I decided to wait," she said. "It's only four more months after all, almost three."

* * *

"You talked to Freya," Rose said as she turned around and faced Loki that night. It was nearly midnight, but the two of them were clearly too agitated to sleep. Each of them had been tossing and turning for a while now and since Loki wasn't providing any information concerning the meeting, Rose decided to just asked him, herself. "What did she say? Don't keep me in the dark, Loki."

"I'm not trying too." he insisted, lying badly. "I just don't want to have this conversation right now."

Rose laid her head on his chest trying to keep her temper in check. "We have to talk about it, Loki," she turned on the light. "Now tell me what did she say?"

He sighed. "She gave us two options. One that she could turn me human and we could live the rest of our lives as humans, along with our human baby or we could ask a God and she could transfer the god's power on you and the baby. Making you a Goddess and our baby a God or Goddess," he paused when he saw that Rose was still dissecting the information. "I decided to choose the first option."

"Loki, no!" she protested.

"It's the best one, Rose," his voice, cracked a little bit.

"No, it isn't!" Rose protested. "It is your right to rule Asgard, along with Thor. You have fought so much for this, you need to take Odin and Frigga's place. Loki, Asgard isn't just your home, it's you life."

"I'm prepared to give up that life Rose if it means that you're not going to die."

"But I don't want you doing that for me," Rose insisted, but she knew she wasn't winning. Loki was almost as stubborn as her. "I want you to live-in and rule Asgard like you always wanted too. You wont be happy as a human Loki."

Loki gritted his teeth in frustration. "I'll learn to like it."

"I don't want you to sacrifice what you want-"

"You've sacrifice stuff too, Rose!" he shouted. "You left your job and your family and your planet to marry me. I got you pregnant and you're dying because of me, at least let me save your life."

Rose opened her mouth, but was interrupted with a coughing fit. Little splatters of blood fell on the sheets. Her green eyes narrowed. Her disease was worsening.

"Then what are we going to do Rose?" he snapped at her as he handed her a tissue to clean up her mouth. "Your condition is worsening."

"I know," she said lightly, trying not to let her fear show. "Then I guess I'll just die."

* * *

"Calm yourself, brother," Thor said to Loki when he saw his brother pace back and forth. A scowl on his pale face, he had left Rose back in Mignard. "You cannot think when you are so angry."

"She's so stubborn, she wont listen," Loki said talking more to himself than to Thor. "Even though I offered to become human for her so that we can both live our lives, so that we can save her life, but she tells me no. But I," He sighed frustrated. "I can't bear to make her unhappy even if it would save her life."

"Jane and I have been dating for over two years now," Thor said after a while.

Loki turned around and snapped. "What are you talking about, brother? We're not talking about your beloved Jane, we're taking about my life and my wife and our baby. It would benefit us both is you listened, brother."

"I am listening," Thor said curtly. And almost dreamy expression was on his face. "She has been hinting marriage and I'm more than ready to make a proper wife out of her. The thing is that Jane does not want to live in Asgard she wants to continue her work in Mignard, nor do I want to put her though what Lady Rose is going through."

Loki looked at his brother puzzled. "What are you saying, Thor?"

Thor sighed as he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "I'm saying, foolish brother, that I will be willing to give up my place as God and the other King so that your wife and your babe shall live with you."

"Thor," he stared at him in confusion. "Are you insane? You have a right to be king as I do."

"Father will understand," he nodded approvingly. "Lady Jane and I will live in Mignard, we'll get married and have children while you and Rose and my niece or nephew live a long and happy life in Asgard."

Loki grimaced. "Thor, why are you doing this?"

Thor smiled at him warmly as he gave him an unexpected hug. Loki stiffen. "We both deserve to be happy, brother." he sighed. "In our own way."

* * *

"Well, well look who's return," Freya's voice ran through the corridors of the cave. She smirked at Loki and then at Thor. "Didn't I scare you enough last time? Thor."

Thor nodded. "Lady Freya."

Freya shifted her eyes from Loki to Thor. "So have you decided what you want?"

"Yes," he turned to his brother. "Thor has agreed to give up his power so that Rose and my baby can become Gods."

Freya stood up and she walked towards them, her legs wobbling a little. "Very well." she narrowed her eyes knowingly. "And my payment?"

"All right," Loki removed the barriers from the cave. "You're free to go."

Freya suspiciously placed one foot outside of the cave. And then she stepped another. She finally exited the cave in slow steps.

She breathed a sighed of relief, not looking as tense. She face Thor and Loki. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Rose." Natasha said firmly. She was staring at the way that Rose was wobbling on her feet. Her face had turned a creamy pale color and she looked like she was about to faint. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down?"

Pepper frowned. "That's right, honey you shouldn't overexert yourself. We did shop for quite a while."

"It wasn't that much," Rose protested, trying to force a smile. "I'm fine really, I think I'll just go up to my room and rest."

* * *

"Loki."

Loki, Freya, and Thor stopped in their tracks. They turned around and saw Frigga coming their way. She stared at both of her sons sorrowfully. "I know what you are planning to do. Thor has told me."

"Mother, please," Thor argued. "I wish to do this for lady Rose and my brother."

"I understand, but I want to offer a different alternative," she glance once in Freya's direction. "I go in the place of Thor, I am willing to give up my position as goddess and live the rest of my life in Asgard."

"Mother, no-"

"Loki," Frigga interrupted. "It is my wish to do this. I have lived a long and fruitful life my son," she stared at their heartbroken faces. "I have lived my life. It is time that Rose and her baby have a chance. And," she sighed. "I shall be reunited with Odin sooner."

* * *

As soon a they stepped inside Stark Tower they realize something was wrong when Tony practically meet them at the door. "There you are. What took you so long?" he stared at Freya. "Is that her? The Black Witch?"

"Dark Witch," Freya corrected.

"Is something wrong with Rose?" Loki demanded.

Tony nodded. "Pep told me she went to take a nap and when she woke up she was burning up with fever. Bruce is with her right now."

Tony had barely managed to finish when Loki, Thor, Frigga, and Freya raced to the room.

"I never thought this would even be possible." Steve mumbled.

"What?" Clint questioned curiously. "The god of mischief suddenly caring about someone other than himself or him and Tony finally getting along?"

Steve gave him an impish smile. "Actually the fact that we have meet two gods, a former queen of Asgard, and a witch."

They found Rose in her bed, delirious by the fever. Pepper and Natasha were trying to help cool her down with Bruce's instructions. "Get out," Freya ordered. "I need to concentrate."

"Like hell we're leaving." Natasha shot back.

Natasha and Pepper didn't seem like they were going to budge.

"Pepper, Natasha," Loki warned. "Please."

After a few minutes the three of them left.

"Hurry, Freya!" Loki barked, his green eyes turning a darker shade like they always did when he was angry.

"I'm trying," Freya mumbled as she placed her hands on top of Rose's baby. "Come on," she hissed at Frigga who stepped forward. "Place your hands on her belly."

Frigga did as she was told and Freya mumbled something that no one could understand.

"Is it working?" Tony demanded impatiently after a few minutes.

Nobody responded.

Frigga let out a small yelp of pain. Tony reached out to help her, but Freya slapped his hand away. "Back off."

After a few minutes the pain stopped completely. Freya gave Loki a curt nod. "It's done. Our deal is over."

Loki gave a small nod. "Very well."With once last knowing smirk she exited the room. "Nice working with you."

"Lady Rose?" Thor said quietly, noticing that Rose was stirring.

With the help of Tony, him and Loki were able to life her up. "How are you feeling?" he asked slowly, fearing the answer.

Rose looked at them confused.

"Honey. . ." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I'm," she looked impressed even by her own answer. "I've never felt better, actually."

* * *

_Three Months Later. . ._

"She's just so," Loki's arms seemed to shake as he held his two week old, half Asgardian, half human baby in his arms. His little goddess. "Tiny." he finally concluded.

His baby girl, recently named Alexandra stared back at her father with big green eyes. Her small head was covered in a small amount of thick, dark hair.

Despite their fears, Rose had had a fairly easy labor and his mother was doing fine and didn't seem to mind that she was now human. She was too busy fussing over her new granddaughter.

"Tiny?" Rose, his newly turned Goddess wife, laughed at him as she looked up from her book. "It took you ten minutes to come up with that description?"

"That's a pretty accurate description."

"And would you please stop holding her as if she might break," she teased. "You're making me nervous."

"I'm being careful," he defended himself. "It's not like I want my baby girl to fall."

"You're being paranoid." she rolled her eyes playfully as she walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "It's cute when you call her your baby girl, since a few years ago you used to be all demonic and bad ass."

"I still am." he said looking at Alexandra again who was just starting to close her eyes. "I think she needs a nap."

"Here," she said offering her arms. "Let me put her to bed.,"

"No," Loki said as he gently placed her inside the crib that was covered with blankets. "I'll do it, you're tired."

"And you're very sweet." she said standing next to him.

Loki and Rose stood overlooking the crib with their sleeping baby daughter. They weren't saying anything, but they felt at peace and needed no words. They were glad to be home and best of all they were all alive and well. Loki, Rose, and now their baby, Alexandra.

**THE END**


End file.
